My Life
by wisegirl9876
Summary: Percy jackson was a normal teen. Until he got his heart broken. Now he has turned into a merciless kidnapper. But can his next assignment help him come out this terrible job? It can, if its the same girl who broke his heart he has to hold captive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The doors of the train slid open in one smooth slide and hundreds of travelers were upon me, trying to edge past and get a decent seat. I somehow avoided a fat ladies poodle and a man's walking stick that almost pierced my poor eyes and finally escaped the crowd. I regained my posture and tried to look like a confident young New Yorker and not a pitiful boy who almost died in a station stampede.

The names Percy Jackson.19 years old. _Currently _single.( It was just too hard to get over the girl from last year.)And coming to what's my job? That's kinder hard to say, since I'm not sure what to call it.

I hailed a cab to the nearest Starbucks and almost immediately got a text message. I squirmed around the seat, trying to reach my phone as it had got stuck in my jeans pocket and to avoid the strange look the driver gave me as I break danced in the back seat.

_Where are you?__ Nico_

I sighed. Sometimes the way my moody cousin acts, it's as if I have kept him waiting for a year and not a couple of minutes.

_On the way_ I texted back.

Immediately the phone beeped. I think Nico had set this one as a template. _the coffee is getting cold! Nico._

There was something wrong with him. Him and his coffee. For some reason Nico can't stand his coffee getting cold. Once he threw a cup onto a waiters face when he found it was one degree less hot. And I'm talking about the guy who eats cold fish.

At last the cab stopped in front of the shop and I could see a lone figure in a black aviator's jacket on a table by the window. Nico.

Nico scowled at me as I pulled a chair and pointed at a cup of coffee on the table.

"You're drinking it" he said darkly.

I took a sip and asked "so…"

"So" Nico replied sliding a file across the table "your new assignment"

I barely glanced at the file since I don't usually read them. I hate reading because I'm dyslexic and I always rely on Nico for the heads up.

"It's her marriage next week. You are supposed to hold her captive until further instructions are mailed" he said looking me dead in the eye.

_This_ is my job. What do you call it? Kidnapping? Murdering? I don't know. And I am not proud of it.

Nico nodded and motioned to the file.

Reluctantly I opened it and stared at the name of the girl. A grin came onto my face. It was Annabeth Chase, the girl who broke my heart last summer.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohow was it? I know it's small but please drop a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

Percy's P.O.V (duh!)

It was a cold morning in the wedding meadow but tones of people had already arrived in black suit and dresses and were chatting and making a whole lot of noise which caused the birds in the meadow to migrate early. Across the grass by the food table Nico, sipped a glass of wine.

A man in a white tux walked up to me and grinned broadly. "Quite a wedding, isn't it?"

" ." I replied back lazily.

The man frowned at me "I'm sorry. But uhh…who are you exactly? One of Annabeth's friends? I heard there will be a lot of them here."

As much as I hated Nico, I thought his disguising plan was genius. Now you must be thinking I underwent some hideous plastic surgery or something. But no. All I did was add a pair of dark shades to cover my eyes and voila! I'm not me anymore! Or at least that's what Nico said…

I nodded right after a woman in purple dragged him away saying "Charles, did you see Monica? She's here after all! Come on…"

I took a seat and stared across the party field, for some reason wishing this was _my_ big day…

/LINE BREAK/

Annabeth's pov

I stared at myself in the mirror. A beautiful wedding dress adorned my body, my blonde hair let loose and grey eyes full of…despair.

"You look beautiful" Thalia smiled at me sadly. She wore her signature black gown and for once had agreed Piper to groom her hair.

Piper looked up at me, the folds of her hot pink dress falling, and said "You miss him"

I pretended not to know who she was talking about "who?"

"Percy." She stated looking me in the eye as Thalia shuffled uneasily.

It was impossible to lie about love while looking into the eye of a daughter of Aphrodite so I averted my gaze "It's his fault."

"Annabeth! You don't know that. It s not too late to turn back-"

"No Piper." I said new tears filling my eyes "It's too late to turn back"

The door opened wide and Uncle Charles stepped in, grinning from ear to ear like a clown.

"Annabeth, darling!" he declared happily as he spotted me "you look beautiful"

I tried to give him a small smile but judging from his expression I guess it did not come out right.

"Is everything alright?" he asked looking between Thalia, me and Piper-who only stared at the floor sullenly as if to say _nothing_ was alright.

Thankfully Thalia came to the rescue "Oh! It's just that Annabeth is worried about her hair!"

"Really? Whatever is wrong with it?" Charles asked as I gave Thalia a _seriously?_ Look.

But there was no need to reply as uncle Charles had drifted into his own world muttering absently "met a friend of yours Annie, I did. Peculiar looking fellow in shades…"

Must have been Grover. Man, how many times did I tell him to dress neatly?

Suddenly the band started playing outside and my stomach clenched into a tight fist. Why did I agree to do this?

Uncle Charles assured us out and Thalia and Piper stood behind me, as I walked into the company of relatives and at the end of the aisle Evan, who stood in his bride grooms suit smiling at me happily…..

**/Line break/**

Percy's pov

She looked beautiful. In middle of the crime I was going to commit and the endless risks, only one thought passed through my mind. _She looks beautiful_.

There she stood in an elegant white dress, her gorgeous blonde hair let loose and her stormy grey eyes filled with…. despair? Maybe no one else noticed it but I knew her well enough to know when something bothered her. Or at least used to until she ran away from me….

I looked down, suddenly angry with myself. What was wrong with me? I never got emotional during an assignment. _She_ left me. And now, I didn't care for her. She's just like any other girl I had to kidnap.

But the fact that for the first time I read a case file, which was hers, was enough proof to me she was different. I was so caught in my thoughts I did not notice Nico waving at me furiously. He motioned

I got ready. One by one the tables exploded into color full streamers. People ran in every direction as if paper was the most dangerous weapon ever made. I saw the guy named Charles, shouting, with a green bean hanging from his beard and champagne in his eyes.

Annabeth was alone at a corner. I quickly advanced towards her and draped a cloth flied with chloroform onto her face from behind. She went limp in my arms. I carried her towards the car and laid her down in the back seat using the mayhem as cover.

From the distance I saw Nico give me a _thumbs up_ sign.

I climbed into the driver's seat and started driving away; Uncle Charles screaming in the distance and an unconscious Annabeth sprawled in the back seat, still clad in her gorgeous wedding dress.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**REVIEWS ARE WHOLE HEARTEDLY ACCEPTED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The cold ocean breeze hit my face and ruffled through my already windswept hair as I drove the black limo on a stretch of road that curved right along the dark blue sea. For some reason I found the large expanse of water calming. But of course, like Nico, I didn't find happiness in every type of liquids- coffee for instance.

Normally on an assignment I drove deep into the country, into the heart of a dark area woods. There, inside the clump of sinister trees, was a small, small wooden cottage with enough food and rugs to serve a person for a week at most.

But I couldn't bring myself to dump Annabeth like that. As if I was throwing away a broken umbrella back in the dusty closet. No, fates forbid I couldn't.

So that was why I was driving towards the small rooms me and mom used to rent on Montauk beach when I was small. That place made me happy. Probably because it was built on the beach. Or because it was the last place I saw my dad…

And I decided that once I reached there, I was not going to abandon Annabeth and let her strive by herself. I was going to stay, even if she didn't want me there. And I had thought a lot on the matter (created a first class traffic block while doing so, congrats, Percy, well done!)

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the unconscious body behind me had started stirring and was bringing down a heavy metal thermos right onto my head…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Annabeth's p.o.v

At the wedding meadow

_I stood there on the corner of that beautiful meadow, my body shivering in fright. I saw my wedding being crashed and ruined by a bunch of colorful streamers, as one by one the tables started exploding. I wasn't sure what to feel. Should I be angry or sad that my big day was spoiled by a couple of paper strings? Or should I be happy about it because I never wanted to marry in the first place?_

_Filled with these thoughts I watched as Thalia ran away from my side to find Piper, who we had lost in the commotion. Just as I caught the image of Aunt Monica in the distance, a golden turkey stuck on her blonde head, I felt a wet presence on my nose, filled with a disgusting smell. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a pair of strong arms around my waist and a pair of green eyes…_

I groaned silently as I opened my eyes in the…back of a car? I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. What had happened? What had happened? I remembered walking down the aisle, Evan smiling, Thals and Piper by my side….then….then….

I gave a small gasp as I recalled the rest of my miserable wedding day. The exploding tables, streamers, disgusting smell…strong arms and green eyes. Oh my god! I was being _kidnapped_? But for what? Money? Or…

I commanded myself to calm down by taking deep breaths. I glanced up and found the head of my mysterious kidnapper in the driver's seat. With a feeling of loathing, I grabbed the first hard object I could lay my hands upon- a metal thermos flask and brought it down hard on the clump of black windswept hair in front of me.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**It looks as if Annabeth is the one kidnapping now. But seriously, you can't be sure. Is Annabeth accidently going to kill her one true love in the world or will Percy's excellent reflexes save him from being a pancake? **

**Okay guys, I know this chapter is both small and lame. But I have been really caught up in things lately. Like performing for the school dance and stuff. But I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**And for the next chapter I want FIVE reviews. Please?**


End file.
